


Lemon Soda and A Crowded Closet

by NerdInATrenchcoat



Series: First They're Sour, Then They're Sweet [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 7 minutes in heaven, M/M, Mild Smut, Mischief, Spin the Bottle, Teen AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-03 22:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10976187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdInATrenchcoat/pseuds/NerdInATrenchcoat
Summary: Continuation of "When Life Hands You Lemons," older, juicer. Also Sam ships it.





	Lemon Soda and A Crowded Closet

The house was quiet.  
Castiel sat down, relaxed at the kitchen counter, and opened up the book he'd been trying to finish for ages. His cluttered two-story house was finally free of the obnoxious ruckus caused by his ruffian siblings. It was a relief he wasn't forced to join the family vacation to Sarasota, Florida. As much as Cas loved sun burns and long turbulent flights, he'd much rather curl up in a blanket and peruse leisurely through "The Adventures of Sherlock Holmes."  
Unfortunately, his exciting afternoon was cut short by a nosy older brother who wouldn't know a good book even if he bothered to read one.  
Gabriel's college was nearby and he didn't spend too much time there anyway. So he agreed to "babysit" the seventeen-year-old while the Novaks were gone, dropping by once a day to make sure the kid was still alive.  
"Seriously Cassie? This is how you're gonna spend your February break?" Gabriel mocked. _Oh brother._  
The bookworm rolled his eyes, "It's _Castiel_ , and yes. I've been trying to finish this chapter for weeks, _Gabby_. And if it weren't for you, Anna, and the rest of our rambunctious family, maybe I would've finished by now so I can bring it back to the library. Luckily, I have four days until I have to either return or renew it before-"  
Gabriel interrupted his rambling, "Cassandra, I didn't come here for your presidential speech. I just thought that since the fam is out, maybe you'd like to have some _real_ fun, with-I don't know-other people?"  
Castiel furrowed his brows, "Whatever you're thinking, I'm sure my friends have better things to do." He glanced out the window at the Winchester's house across the street. _Well, he likely does at least._  
"Ohh, I don't know squirt, I bet they'd sure enjoy an exciting little get together...You know, boy/girl party, fun games, some cool refreshments..." He opened the fridge and pulled out a beer can.  
Cas's eyes widened in shock, "Gabriel, you're not suggesting-we're underage!"  
Gabriel looked at the drink in his hand and laughed, "Oh you thought-? Pfft no, I'm not _that_ irresponsible. I just thought you might wanna relax a bit before you head back to school. I've got poker chips that you can borrow..."  
"Gabriel..." Castiel sighed, reluctant.  
"-plus I already took your phone and sent a text to all your buddies that you'd be hosting 'an enjoyable hangout session with games and carbonated beverages' that your generous big bro bought just for the occasion." Gabriel then mumbled, "Not like the _'rents_ would let that 'sugary crap' enter the _Novak_ household." He scoffed to himself.  
"You did what?!" Cas closed his book defeatedly and slumped back in his chair. His plan was ruined.  
_So much for elementary._

  
* * *

  
The house was too quiet.  
Dean couldn't wait to head over to his favorite neighbor's house to spice up his vacation. Castiel _never_ threw parties of any kind, and Dean didn't think he ever had. But this should be fun. _Right? He's not a total stick-in-the-mud, like Sam._ His kid brother, Sammy Winchester, was in his room, _studying_ of all things to do on a Saturday, especially at the beginning of the break. _What kind of fourteen-year-old is he?_

  
"Where'd I put my-" He spotted his Dad's old leather jacket (which was now his) on a chair in the living room.  
"Hey mom!" The gangly teen called.  
He heard a melodic voice call from the kitchen, "Yes honey? I'm right in here."  
"I'm heading over to Cas's for the-uh...'hangout session' thing." He stated unsurely as he slipped on his jacket.  
"Alright Dean, just be back before...Well-is he going to feed you dinner or should-"  
"Yeah! Yeah, don't worry mom. Pizza, nachos probably-if I have anything to do with it-I'll be fine!" He reassured.  
Mary chuckled from the kitchen, "If you're sure, just be back by ten if you can alright? Or I'll have to march over there and get you myself."  
Dean's face filled with horror, "No problem! See you later! Say hi to Dad for me if you see him."  
And out the door he went.

  
Two looks both ways and a fancy doorbell ring later, Dean stood once again on the Novak's doorstep. He awaited his favorite "Hello Dean" from Castiel, but was instead met with a different familiar face.  
"Well surprise, surprise, what's up mutton chop? Come on in."  
Dean was slightly disappointed, but as always, entertained, "Thanks Gabriel."  
"No problemo, you're actually the first one here, amazingly. It's like you live across the street or something. Anywho, good 'ol Cassie is over there staring at the freezer like a nut job. Good luck with that." With that he was gone, up the stairs mumbling something about chips.  
_Okay then._  
Gabriel was right. There was Cas, the dorky little guy he was, intensely furrowing his brow staring at...a bunch of pizza boxes?  
"Heya Cas." _Is that really all I have? Who even says "heya"?_  
That seemed to interrupt Castiel's thoughts, "Dean," the slightly smaller, and darker haired boy turned, "Hey." _Oh shit not that crooked smile, not the teeth-oohhhh damnit._  
"What uh, are you doing?" He swallowed, trying not to make a fool of himself. _Come on, it's just Cas, we see each other all the time. Cool it man, jeez._  
"Oh," he turned back to the open freezer, "I was just trying to decide on an appropriate type of pizza for a friendly get-together. I didn't realize Anna stored so many in here."  
Dean walked over and scanned the different toppings labeled on the boxes, _his sister sure likes pizza_ , "Let's see, flatbread, nah. Four cheese, maybe. Meatball Marinara, not bad. What do you think, four cheese or meatball?" He turned to Cas curiously.  
Castiel kept a serious demeanor, his focused face intently scrutinizing between a mostly dairy or meat topping. _My god, could you stop being cute for like a second?_  
"Four cheese." Cas stated decidedly, "Charlie enjoys various cheeses." He reasoned.  
Dean chuckled just as the sound of ringing bells filled the room.  
"Heyyy bitches, I let myself in I hope that's okay. Oh! I also brought a veggie dish because my mom is weird?"  
Dean and Castiel exchanged glances as the ever-jubilant Charlie Bradbury made her entrance.  
"Omg, is that four cheese pizza?!"

  
* * *

  
More of their friends began to arrive, some alone, some in twos, but eventually everyone got there without trouble. The odd combination of teenagers sat around the coffee table in the living room, most of them had never actually been to Castiel's house before.  
There was one of Cas's close friends, Balthazar, or Balthie, as they tended to call him. With his spiky blond hair and laid-back persona, and who could forget his charming British accent? There was Meg and Jo, Meg was Cas's friend and Jo was Dean's, some people speculated they were the boys' secret love interests. Castiel hoped not on Dean's end. There was also Benny, a loyal friend, Dean called him. He seemed alright so far. And then there was Bela, also British (no relation to Balthie), Cas wasn't so sure about her. She was also Dean's friend, but perhaps not one of his most trustworthy. Of course Charlie was one of Cas's best friends, along with Dean's, her spunky personality immediately interested you. But if you were of the opposite sex, a romantic interest would have no bearing, she played for the other team.  
At this time in their lives, most of the teens had learned about and come to terms with their own identities and romantic interests. They all seemed to accept them fine and didn't mind any differences. There were some rumors amongst them that Dean was reluctant to admit he was anything but straight. Perhaps because he was afraid of change or maybe rejection, Cas sort of hoped it was the latter. Mostly because Cas was hella gay for Dean.  
He'd never admit it, mostly because of his instant ability to freeze up whenever it comes to that conversation. But ever since Cas was twelve, and he kissed Dean Winchester on the mouth at his stupid kissing booth, he'd been in love with his stupid bisexual ass.  
"Hello? Cassie? Are you even listening to me?" Gabe snapped Castiel out of his thoughts.  
He didn't realize he'd zoned out. "What? Yes, I'm listening."  
"Uh huh, right. Anyway, I'm leaving these cards out for you and your buds, there's a bag of poker chips on the table, have fun, and don't bet money." Gabriel winked jokingly.  
Castiel nodded in response.  
Before he headed out the door he turned to Dean, "Hey you, tell your brother I said hi. Kay, I'm out, see ya later."  
"Bye-" The door shut behind him,"-Gabriel."

  
And the festivities begun.  
"Do any of you actually know how to play poker?" Meg questioned.  
Dean piped up, "As a matter of fact, I do."  
The group seemed impressed. _Of course you do._

  
Cas was no good at poker, as it turns out. Balthazar was having reasonable luck though, but he was probably cheating. It seemed like Jo was surprisingly beating Dean, _that bitch. Wait no, I'm sorry that was uncalled for. Thank goodness she can't hear me._  
Bela actually ended up winning, _by no honest means I'm sure._  
"Castiel," Balthazar started, "What do you have in the way of beverages?"  
Cas held a blank face for a moment, _what do I have? Oh right_ , "My brother bought us sodas, I think."  
"Ooohh soda, isn't that a bit exotic for you, Castiel?" Meg teased.  
He rolled his eyes.  
"Come on buddy, let's go see what you've got." Dean suggested, standing up.  
Cas could see Charlie making kissy faces and a heart with her hands in the corner of his eye.  
While trying not to blush, he stood up and turned to Dean, "Sure."

  
"What is _this_?" Dean held up a bright yellow can.  
Cas couldn't believe his eyes.  
Dean raised an eyebrow, "Lemon soda?" They both chuckled.  
"I think I understand." Castiel gave a small smile.  
Dean seemed to get it as well, "Oh right! That uh, lemonade stand you had when we were younger. Good times."  
"I hope this isn't all we have," Cas searched deeper into the refrigerator, hoping to change the subject.  
"Eyy, ginger ale!" Dean cheered with a gleam in his eye that Cas couldn't resist. _*dramatic sigh*_  
Neither of them noticed a curious Benny enter the kitchen, "What's the hold up you two? Get lost in each-"  
"Benny! You...why don't you go ask the group if they want lemon soda or ginger ale, huh?" Dean strongly insisted.  
_What the hell-_  
"Sure thing, Dean." Benny gave him a "look."  
_What am I missing here?!?_

  
* * *

  
The crisp sound of soda cans opening filled the Novak living room. Dean sniffed and carefully tasted the strange but significant lemon soda, a strong and distinct taste covered his pallet. _Woah, that's a mouthful, not bad though._  
Dean smiled at a puckering Castiel, _that's adorable._  
He fondly remembered the good old times, the summer he met his cutest neighbor, smart, but shy Castiel, with the bluest eyes you'd ever see. _I wonder if he remembers my kissing booth..._  
"Yo, Dean-o," an impatient Charlie snapped her fingers, "are you game?"  
He looked up, trying not to seem as embarrassed as he was, "What? Yeah, I'm so game..."  
The girls exchanged knowing smiles between them, _oh shit, what did I just agree to?_

  
Turns out Dean had unknowingly agreed to participate in a game of Truth-or-Dare. _Just my luck._  
"I'll start." A grinning Bela volunteered. _Oh no..._  
She turned to the other British one, "Balthazar, truth or dare?" _Thank God._  
Balthie leaned forward, intrigued. After some consideration, he replied, "Truth."  
"How much product do you put in your hair?" Bela asked, jestingly.  
They shared a laugh and played back and forth at each other, until it came to Charlie's turn to ask someone.  
She scanned across the various faces, only two untouched victims left, Dean, and Castiel.  
Her smile suggested mischief.  
With a dramatic pause, she turned to him.  
"Dean," _f*ck_ , "truth or dare?"  
Worrying that she might make him answer something he didn't want to, Dean answered, "Dare."  
His smug grin didn't last long.  
"Okay then... I _dare_ you to answer this question honestly." Charlie retorted, determined to get something out of him.  
A few of them groaned, "Come on, please?" She stuck out her lower lip and gave him puppy-dog eyes.  
Dean signed, "Fine, okay, shoot." He surrendered.  
Everyone huddled closer in suspense, this is gonna be good.  
"Who was your first love?" Castiel nearly spat out his lemon soda.  
Dean froze. Flashes of his early teen years went through in his mind: hot summers, watermelon squares, and the nerdy boy who lived across the street. _He kissed me..._ He remembered becoming good friends with the bookworm, helping him raise money for a new bike, giving him a place to hide out when things got rough at home, and a kind smile that Dean couldn't get out of his head. _Was that love?_ He willed every muscle in his body not to even glance at Cas, or he'd be epically screwed. _Am I still in love?_ He wondered with tense eyebrows.  
Charlie and everyone else waited for him intently, while Cas focused on making a dent in Charlie's mom's veggie platter.  
Dean swallowed, "Honestly?" He began, slowly looking up to meet her eyes, "I don't know."  
There was an immediate shift in the atmosphere, some seemed disappointed at the anticlimactic response.  
"Sorry guys, I just don't know for sure." _Please just be happy with that._  
Charlie shrugged, giving up, for now, "Okay, fair enough I guess." _Phew_.  
A few of them looked at him expectantly. _Crap, it's my turn._  
He hesitantly turned to Castiel, who was about to bite into a carrot dipped in ranch dip.  
Dean tried not to laugh, "Cas," he tried to ignore the pink growing on the nerd's face.  
Cas immediately finished off the carrot and turned to him, his blush fading.  
"Truth or dare?" Dean knew Cas wasn't really one for dares, or any risky situation that is. But after recent events, it could go either way.  
Castiel tugged at his sweater anxiously, thinking. Cringing only slightly, he responded, "Truth."  
Meg groaned, "Man, you guys are all so boring."  
"Says the girl with her fingers glued together." Jo commented.  
Meg glanced down at the consequence of the dare she received, "Hey, you only live once." She rationed, winking at Castiel. _Oh, now what was that?_  
Dean narrowed his eyes slightly, turning his attention back to the task at hand, and Cas.  
"What's your deal with Meg?" He boldly asked, soon regretting his decision.  
Meg crossed her arms and looked back and forth from Dean to Cas.  
Castiel became flustered, "We don't...have a deal." He stated somewhat harshly.  
Dean looked down, ashamed of even considering interrogating his best friend.  
_Who cares if they ever had a thing? Or do, I mean, as long as he's happy... Plus, it's none of my business. Damnit, I'm so stupid._  
One could say an awkward silence fell upon the teens, shifting in their seats, not knowing what to do next, _crap._  
Suddenly a beeping called from the kitchen, Castiel jumped from his spot.  
"Pizza's ready." Dean watched him exit.  
Charlie smiled meekly and held up the assorted vegetable dish, "Broccoli anyone? I've got French Onion dip..."

  
* * *

  
Castiel did his best to focus on slicing the four cheese pizza evenly, but different thoughts whirled around his mind, all surrounding Dean Winchester.  
"F*ck." He looked down at the crooked slices and cursed to himself. _This is all your fault, Dean._  
_If he had just asked about my "lame sweaters" or my family or something else. What does it all mean?_  
A tap on the shoulder almost made him stab his friend in the face with a pizza-slicer.  
"Woah there, I'm just here to help with the pizza."  
Cas relaxed slightly, "Jo, I'm sorry. I'm just having some difficulty slicing these."  
Jo examined his work on the first pizza, _hideous_. Luckily he hadn't gotten the chance to mess up the second one, yet.  
She laughed, "You realize we're gonna eat it either way right?" _Yes but-_  
She bumped him out of the way and took the tool from his hands, smoothly rolling it across the many cheeses and dough of the second pizza to make eight even and mostly neat slices. _Humph._  
"Thank you, although it wasn't necessary." Cas rinsed the excess sauce from the slicer.  
"Next time, leave it at 'thank you'," Jo suggested. "By the way, there's nothing going on between me and Dean either. There used to be, maybe, but it didn't last long." _Oh my god are you serious? F*ck yes! Wait-_  
Cas was confused, "I-I didn't ask-"  
"Yeah, but I know Dean isn't the only curious one around here." Jo implied Cas had suspicions.  
_Am I really that easy to read?_ "Oh. Well, uh, thank you."  
"No problem." She smiled knowingly. _Wait a minute-_  
Charlie stumbled into the room, turning back she shouted, "Hey guys, pizza's ready!"  
A mob of hungry teenagers entered the kitchen, surely in search of something more filling than a dish of vegetables.  
_This is going to be a long night._

  
The sound of satisfied groans came out of each adolescent.  
Cas looked over at Charlie and smiled at her stuffing her face with pizza. _I guess four cheese was a good choice then._ At least the tension from earlier had lessened. He inconspicuously glanced over at Dean, expecting to get a shot of him doing the same thing as Charlie.  
To his surprise, Dean was already looking at him. _Oh my god._ They both immediately turned away, acting as if nothing happened. _Was he actually looking at me? Maybe he was looking behind me...at that...ficus? No, I must've been imagining it. Unless...does he-no, no, of course not. Don't be ridiculous._ Cas touched his face self-consciously, _I better not be blushing._  
He went back to his own pizza and tried to listen to the conversations amongst his friends.  
British accents dominated the room.  
"Really? _You_ know magic tricks?" Bela questioned doubtingly.  
"Yes, I do, would you like to see one? Or are you too _mature_ for such childish things?" Balthazar retorted.  
"Ooh I love card tricks! Let's see it Balthie," Charlie pleaded.  
Balthazar was holding up a seemingly ordinary deck of cards (Gabriel's cards probably), and displayed the tops of them to Bela.  
He almost daringly said, "Pick a card."  
Bela chose one somewhere in the middle and glanced at it.  
"Don't tell me what it is, I will find its twin somewhere in the deck." After some weird hand movements and shuffling, Balthazar held up a card up to Bela.  
"Is this your card?" He asked with a smug look.  
"Nope." Bela crossed her arms and seemed overall unamused.  
"No worries, let's just try it again." With another, less graceful hand motion, he pulled up another card.  
"Is _this_ your card?" He hoped.  
Bela sighed, "No."  
Balthazar was baffled, "Damnit, one more time." He determinedly shuffled through the deck and flipped a few over, pulling up his last chance at redemption.  
"Is **_this_** your card?"  
Bela raised an eyebrow, and anticlimactically replied, "Not even close."  
Balthie groaned, "Well what was it then?"  
Bela held up her card, "Seven of spades, better luck next time, Chris Angel."  
"Oh right, like you could do better." He challenged.  
"Give me the deck." There was a low hum of excitement within the group, things were getting intense.  
Balthazar looked on annoyed as Bela tried the trick on Charlie.  
"Is this your card?" She held up a queen of diamonds.  
Cas could clearly see Charlie holding a four of clubs, "Yep! You got it."  
Balthazar raised his arms in defeat, "Beginner's luck." Castiel held back a laugh.  
Bela grinned at Balthazar, who rolled his eyes. Charlie leaned over to Cas and whispered, "I ship it."  
Now _that_ , Cas giggled at. _I can't say I don't._

  
After cleaning up the pizza and empty soda cans, they all settled back in the living room and speculated what to do next. _This is pretty fun, maybe Gabriel was right. I can afford to loosen up for one night, right?_  
_Oh, I know_ , "We could watch a movie-"  
Meg held up an empty beer bottle, "Who wants to play Spin the Bottle?" _WRONG! Very wrong!_  
 _Where did she even get that?_

  
* * *

  
_Seriously Meg? I'm not surprised really, but wait-does this mean-_  
"Okay guys, we're gonna sit on the floor, nice and cozy, let's see..." Charlie looked around the group with a grin, "To respect everyone's sexualities, in this order: Dean, you're next to Jo, Jo is next to Benny, who's next to Balthazar, who's next to Bela, who's next to me, and I'm next to Meg, and Meg is next to Cas...And Cas is next to Dean." Charlie sat on the floor, satisfied with her planning skills.  
Benny spoke up, "Sorry, could you repeat that?"

  
Once everyone was seated accordingly, Dean low-key glared across the circle at Charlie. _I bet all the girls are in on this, maybe everyone is, but she definitely set this up._  
He sheepishly grinned at Castiel, who was sitting cross-legged next to him. And he returned a small smile back.  
_Phew, so he doesn't totally hate me._  
"Let's make this a little more interesting, shall we?" Bela suggested mischievously.  
Cas tried to stop her, "Let's not-"  
"Whoever this lands on and/or inbetween...has to play 7 Minutes In Heaven." If Dean were drinking anything, he would've done a spit-take. _Oh my god, you've got to be kidding me. Is that even how you play?_  
"I saw a closet down the hall," Meg chimed in helpfully. _Cas isn't gonna like this._  
"Hey Dean," Jo caught his attention, "You should spin first." _Ohh no. Wait, why is she smiling like that?_  
"Yeah Dean! Go for it!" He glared at Charlie, _what are you doing?_  
Dean was more than reluctant, "You know guys, I really don't..."  
"Oh come on," Meg joined in. _Thanks for the input._  
"Live a little!" Bela persuaded. _Is she suggesting I'm not fun? Because I'm **very** fun._  
Before anyone mentioned something about his flirtatious nature, or his history of being a "player", _forgetting about the kissing booth when I was thirteen_ , Dean gave in.  
"Aright, okay, fine. I'll do it." I don't get what the big deal is. I've already kissed like, three people here, at least.  
His friends cheered, but he noticed Cas remained silent. _Hm._  
"Kay, here goes nothing..." The suspense built as Dean reached in the center and gained a good enough grip on the bottle to spin it. And it spun.  
_Around and around, away it goes, where it'll land, nobody knows..._  
Dean's heart pounded in his ears. He and everyone else subconsciously leaned forward, awaiting the inevitable stop of the whirling bottle.  
It started to slow down. _Oh no, what did I get myself into?_  
And around....and around...  
Until it came to an almost abrupt stop.  
Everyone's eyes slowly followed the top of the bottle to the knees, shoulders, and then the face of its victim.  
_Oh. Shit._  
"You know, I just remembered, I think I left the oven on in the kitchen..." Meg grabbed him before he could escape.  
"What wrong Cas? Haven't come out to your boyfriend yet?" Both Dean and Cas blushed and looked away. _Crap._  
Everyone else just held back chuckles. _This had to have been planned._  
Dean stood, "Actually, I think I left the stove on at my place, across the street, over there." He pointed out the window and tried to make a break for it.  
"Oh no you don't!" Charlie grabbed Dean with one hand, and Cas with the other, "You both agreed to it."  
Cas raised his finger in disagreement, "Actually-"  
"Nuh uh! A game's a game, and you're going through with it. Come on guys, it's just seven minutes, what can happen?"

  
_Turns out, a lot can happen._  
It took some dragging and shoving, and a little bribing, but they managed to get Dean and Cas into the not-too-small, but snug-closet. Charlie, Jo, and Benny all leaned against the door. _So much for nachos..._  
"What is this? Middle School? Don't make me knock this thing down!" Dean threatened. _I would._  
Cas leaned against the wall with his arms crossed, "Please don't."  
"Right, sorry." _His parents would kill him, and then I'd never get to see him again. Damnit._  
Charlie spoke through the door, "I'm setting the timer for seven minutes. If you guys aren't making out by then-"  
"Alright, we get it!" _Yeesh._  
Jo reminded them, "And don't even think about leaving the closet until then, or we'll tell Cas's parents how we played poker." _Damnit, Jo_.  
"We understand." Castiel answered.  
"Starting the timer...now!" Then Charlie and the others were gone.  
_Awesome._ "And then there were two." Dean peaked out of the slits of the door, it was one of those thin, old doors. So some light from the hallway poured in.  
"You know, it could be worse." Cas stated.  
_Obviously_ , "Oh yeah, how?" Dean joked.  
"You could be stuck in here with Balthazar." _Is that a smile?_ Dean chuckled.  
"Don't tell him I said that." Cas shook his head, _definitely a smile._

  
* * *

  
A familiar, and particularly loud, tune reached the hallway.  
_"I never meant to be so bad to you,"_  
"Is that...?" Dean seemed to recognize "Heat of the Moment" playing from the living room.  
_"One thing I said I would never do."_  
Cas was amused, "I think they're drowning us out." _Why is he so attractive in this lighting?_  
_"A look from you and I would fall from grace,"_  
Dean looked down and scratched the back of his neck, "I can't imagine why." _Sure Dean_. Cas had a thought, _you know..._  
_"And it would wipe the smile right from my face..."_  
"Look man," Dean started. _While we're in here..._  
_"Do you remember when we used to dance,"_  
He met Cas's eyes and continued, "About earlier..." _I wonder if he's still a good kisser._  
_"And incidence arose from circumstance?"_  
_Only one way to find out._ Dean looked guilty enough, "I'm really sor-"  
_"One thing lead to another we were young,"_  
Cas grabbed Dean's flannel shirt and roughly pushed him against the closet wall, "Apology accepted."  
_"And we would scream together songs unsung..."_  
Their lips collided with bottled up passion, aged for years like a fine whisky. Castiel could taste the sour lemon on Dean's mouth, the remnant of savory pizza made it an odd but enticing combination. Just like our first kiss, but cheesier.  
_"It was the heat of the moment,"_  
Dean moved his hands to Cas's waist, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss.  
_"Telling me what your heart meant."_  
Cas wrapped his arms around his neck and ran a hand through his hair, their hearts pounding.  
_"The heat of the moment shone in your eyes..."_  
The music faded away as their attention turned to each other, and just each other.  _Past me doesn't know what he's missing, this is way better than my fantasies._ Cas pulled away slightly and looked at Dean, making sure they were both on the same page. His eyes were wide, but the hint of a smile was apparent on his face. Dean leaned back down and fervidly kissed him again, hugging him as close as possible. _I should've done this sooner._  
They moved their lips almost to the beat of the music, finally giving in to the cravings they'd had for so long. Breathing became more of a chore as things _heated_ up. Dean opened his mouth enough to let his tongue through, playfully poking Cas's lips, asking for entrance. Cas permitted. Their tongues danced hesitantly together, quickly gaining trust as Cas wrapped his tongue around Dean's. _**This** is fun_. Dean let Cas pull his flannel over his shoulders, sliding it off and letting it hit the floor.  
Dean lightly bit Cas's tongue, making him gasp softly. He could feel Dean's smile against his lips and a blush grow on his own cheeks. _I can't believe I'm doing this_. Suddenly becoming bashful, he let Dean take off his knitted sweater, with only a white button-down remaining. Dean gently pressed him against the wall and kissed along his jaw. _Oh shit._  
Cas shyly stroked along Dean's waist, slowly sliding a hand under his black t-shirt. Dean trailed soft kisses down his neck, Cas did the same. Dean moved his hands from Cas's waist to the top of his shirt, slowly unbuttoning it and making Cas blush darker.  
Cas looked up to Dean's face and gave a small smile, now it was _his_ turn to blush. Cas held his arms around Dean's waist and pulled him in for a snug embrace, pressing their lips together again. Dean rubbed the back of Cas's neck while stroking his hair with another hand. They kissed tenderly and held each other close for what seemed like forever.  
_I should throw parties more often._

  
* * *

  
Charlie grinned, feeling quite accomplished.  
"Five bucks says Dean'll have a hickey when he comes out." Jo betted.  
"Deal." Balthie agreed.  
Charlie looked at Benny, "I bet you ten bucks he'll ask out Cas tonight."  
"Haha, good luck with that. Dean might act like a real player with the ladies, but with guys, he's a hopeless mess."  
Charlie smiled to herself, "I don't know..." _He once taught me how to flirt with guys when I didn't know the answer to an SAT question..._  
"Hey Bela, where did you get that bottle anyway?" Meg popped open another ginger ale.  
"Actually, Castiel's older brother told me where he hid it. What, did you think it was mine?" She scoffed teasingly.  
_Oh hey,_ "Good job with that magnet thing, Jo. How did you get it on Cas?" Charlie may have helped organize the scheme, but she couldn't have done it without her mischievous squad.  
Jo chuckled, "I just bumped into him while we were in the kitchen and dropped it in his jean's pocket, I doubt he's even noticed it yet." _Fantastic._  
"Loving the song choices by the way, Heat of the Moment, Listen to Your Heart, I Choose You, Dear Future Husband...All brilliant." Balthazar praised.  
_Wait a minute,_ "Do you guys hear that?" Charlie tilted her head and listened closely to the faint sound.  
"Is it the sound of me winning five bucks?" Jo hoped.  
Charlie jumped out of her chair, "No, it's the timer!"

  
* * *

  
_Cas should throw parties more often._  
Some more neck kisses and sounds not-for-children's-ears later, Dean was shirtless, and Cas's hair was a mess.  
They finally slowed down enough to catch the last lyrics of the song, "Angel in Blue Jeans" playing in the background.  
_"Life is but a dream,"_ _you can sing that again._  
Dean was overjoyed at finally doing this with Cas, way better than the first kiss.  
_"I was shot down by your love," same._  
Dean did everything he could to get Cas to smile or blush, even if that meant "tripping" backwards and falling to the floor so Cas landed on top of him.  
_"My angel in blue jeans..."_  
_I could do this forever with him, but only him._  
Cas looked down at Dean (who was still under him) with a curious look on his face. _My angel._  
"Dean," his face went from confused to concerned.  
Dean continued to stroke his back, oblivious, "Yeah Cas?"  
"The music stopped." Dean's eyes went wide. _Uh oh._

  
They frantically stood up, trying to find and fix their clothes and hair before their friends came.  
"This was fun," Dean patted Cas on the back one last time before they met their fate.  
Cas grinned, "Agreed." Dean smiled widely back, _I am so not straight._  
A knock on the crowded closet door interrupted their loving gazes.  
"Hey guys! You can come out now, you know...if you want to." Dean could hear Charlie's smirk through the door.  
Castiel was actually the one to open it, "I think we're good, it was getting a little stuffy in here." _I see how it is._  
They slowly emerged from Cas's new favorite place, closing the door behind them to meet the grinning faces of their accusers.  
"Finally came out of the closet huh?" Benny cracked, making the disheveled boys turn pink and the rest of the group burst into laughter. _I hate to admit it, but that was a good one._  
Bela caught up to them as they made their way down the hall, "You know, the timer went off ages ago." _No way._  
Meg crossed her arms, "Yeah you lovebirds were in there for quite some time, at least twenty-"  
" _Fifteen_ minutes, by my watch," Balthazar corrected. _Still, wow._  
Cas seemed just as surprised, "Really?"  
Benny answered, "Oh yeah, I guess you couldn't hear it over-"  
Dean punched his arm, "Not. Another. _Word_."

  
As they finally arrived back to the living room, Dean felt like a criminal under interrogation.  
"Dean, I think your shirt's inside out." Jo announced, just loud enough for everyone in the room to hear. _Goddamnit._  
He could hear Cas giggle across the room, and couldn't help but smile.  
Dean sat down and casually fixed his flannel. He then saw Jo hand Balthazar a five dollar bill, _wonder what that's about._  
He pulled out his phone to check the time, _crap, it's almost ten. Uh, what's this text from Charlie?_  
It read, "Project: Taste the Rainbow was a success!" With a bunch of rainbow and heart emojis.  
Castiel was also looking at his phone, "Charlie, what's Project: Taste the Rainbow?" _Oh my god._  
Charlie looked mortified, after scrolling through her phone she replied to them, "Oops! Sorry, wrong group chat..." She smiled sheepishly. _Nice going, Bradbury._

  
* * *

  
Castiel saw Dean hectically searching around the room.  
"Did you lose something?" He asked as he approached a worried Dean.  
He looked up and smiled slightly, _damn those green eyes_... "It's just my Dad's leather jacket, I keep misplacing it."  
"Oh, I think I put it on the coat rack by the door." Cas understood how important the jacket was, his dad was his hero. _And Dean doesn't look too shabby in it either._  
Dean let out a sigh of relief, "Phew, thanks Cas. Don't know what I'd do without you." _Probably find some hot girlfriend..._  
Cas was tired of the constant blushing, but had no control over it.  
Dean almost forgot why he needed his jacket, "Oh yeah, so, I gotta start heading back, before my mom freaks out."  
_Awww_ , "Ha, yeah, I know exactly what you mean." Cas's parents were a bit stricter than Dean's.  
_I wish he didn't have to go._

  
They felt everyone's eyes on them as Dean made his way out the front door. Wanting a little bit of privacy, Cas stepped outside with him and shut it behind them. Much better.  
"Cas- _baby it's cold outside_ ," Dean sung appropriately, "You don't have to do this-"  
"No it's fine, really. _The cold never bothered me anyway._ " He roughly sung back and smiled.  
Dean chuckled and looked at his feet, "You realize we were set up right?"  
"Oh yeah," Cas hugged his arms, _okay maybe it bothers me a little._  
Dean mustered up whatever courage he had and looked at Cas almost shyly, "Hey Cas," he began. _Is he...nervous?_  
"Yes Dean?" _Make it quick, I'm dying out here._  
"Do you wanna go out sometime?" _OH_. "With me? On a date?" Dean finally got out. _Uhh, yeah?!! Oh my god yes._  
 _Do I have to kiss you again? Well I'm not opposed but-_ "I would love to."  
They both saw each other's breathe in the frigid air as they exhaled.  
Not wanting to keep Cas out in the freezing temperatures any longer, Dean said, "Awesome, I know it's a little soon but-is tomorrow okay?" _I'd give up a thousand quiet-reading days for you._  
"Perfect, my place or yours?" _I cannot believe this is happening._  
Dean's looked pretty cold too, "Mine, if that's okay with you." _Anywhere, as long as it's with you. Wow that was lame._  
"Depends, do you have a big enough closet?" Cas joked, grinning cheekily.  
Before Dean could respond, there was a thud coming from inside. Cas opened the door to find a nosy Charlie and friends crowded by the entrance. He rolled his eyes, _why am I not surprised._  
"Benny," Charlie turned to him, "you owe me ten bucks."

  
* * *

  
Dean made it through his own front door just in the nick of time.  
"Dean?" His mom called, "Is that you?"  
_Phew_ , "Yeah, I'm home." He replied.  
His beautiful mother, Mary Winchester, entered the room and smiled at him sweetly.  
"Good, did you have fun?" _Oh did I..._  
He hoped to keep the conversation brief, "Yep, we had a blast. I ate lots of vegetables and was well entertained. Anyway, great talk, I think I'm gonna head upstairs now."  
Mary was surprised, "Really? This early? Must have been some get-together," _you have no idea_ , "how's Castiel?"  
"He's...awesome." Dean stated simply. _I'll tell her about the date later._  
Mary raised her eyebrows, "Oh yeah?"  
"Yep. Now, if that'll be all..." He hugged his mom and kissed her on the cheek, "See you in the morning, tell Pop I said goodnight." And he ran upstairs without another word.  
"Goodnight..." Mary shook her head, mumbling something about a love story continuing. _I'll worry about that later too._

  
Dean entered his room and hung his leather jacket in the closet, where it belongs. _I'm keeping my eye on you._  
Suddenly there was a knock coming through the wall, several knocks. It was the Winchester brothers' secret signal since they were kids, it meant Sam wanted Dean to go next door to his room for some reason. _Ugh, what does he want?_  
He peeked out the door and slowly snuck into the hall, carefully opening his younger brother's door and slipping inside.  
"Kid, what are you doing up so late? Go to sleep." Dean looked around his room, no band posters, just academic trophies. It's not the neatest place, but it's currently neater than Dean's. Video games were scattered on his desk.  
_Wait, he's not studying-_  
"As if, it's only ten!"  
Sam turned in his desk chair and looked at Dean smugly, "Anyway, what time is your date with Cas? I'd like to be out of the house just in case, you know..." _You little..._  
"Hey who told you about that?!" Dean whisper-yelled, not wanting to gain attention from the 'rents.  
Sam leaned back and held up his cellphone, "Charlie." _Of course_. "You're welcome by the way." _...what?_  
"You're not saying-oh hell no." Dean couldn't believe what was happening.  
"Oh hell yes." Sam smirked, "You should probably get some rest, I heard you had quite the evening."  
Dean threateningly walked towards him. _Nosy piece of..._  
Sam's smile disappeared, "Or, you know what, maybe I'll go to bed and you can go-"  
Dean picked up Sam in a _very_ tight bear hug, "Thanks man, never woulda happened without you."  
Sam awkwardly patted Dean's back, "I know."

  
* * *

  
_Ah, my favorite place._  
Castiel opened the downstairs closet door. _Is this where he keeps the poker chips?_  
He was trying to clean up from the party but had no idea where Gabriel's secret stash was.  
Cas came across a familiar empty bottle on one of the shelves. _Hold on, why is this in here?_  
He looked over, startled, at his older brother drinking lemon soda by the closet door. _I didn't hear him come in..._  
Gabriel leaned against the doorframe, "Cas! Buddy, how'd the shindig go? Anything interesting happen?"  
Castiel stared at him speechless, _oh my god._


End file.
